The Keepers
by dimkaxoxo
Summary: Hiccup is the keeper of the dragons heart. When his kingdom attacks arendelle, he finds he is not the only keeper, Elsa is the keeper of the time jewell. It begins with love, as they travel across kingdoms and meet other keepers and ends with love. Will they save the kingdoms and bring peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, finally my first story! well i hope you enjoy it!**

**All the character and places belong to their rightful onwers, which sadly not me!**

The keepers.

It was once told that some lives are linked across the fields of time itself. Connected by an ancient calling, that echoes though the eternities. The holy kingdom of Arendelle has never once had its wall violated, since the day the walls stood, by the cruel world that lay outside them. This kingdom never bothered other kingdoms or has it wanted anything from them, they desired nothing more then to stay behind these walls in peace, for they were protecting a secret only the gods knew about. But theses times changed, when a new king rose in the powerful kingdom of Berk. The kingdom that was at war with dragons for years. His name was Stoick. His tall muscular body was know for its strength and his war cry would shake the very ground to its core. All kingdoms feared him, but the quiet one of Arendelle and this made the kings stomach turn in rage. He knew that something had to been done with that discreet city of Arendelle; before Stoick could act on his words his lovely, kind-hearted wife, Valka, bore him a son. Hiccup.

This would have made the kingdom all with joy and celebrate for three days, if not for the fact that Hiccup was everything his father wasn't. There was no celebrates, Berk never toke the young prince serious. The people begged for another heir, one of would bring they pride and joy. Stoick would've done what his people asked for, if no for his darling wife sacrifice herself for her son. They knew that Hiccup was going to be the only heir the king would have and so they tried to accept him with open arms, they failed to do so. Hiccup was known as " Hiccup the useless," know for his tiny arms and short legs, he was no boy form Berk nor a son of Stoick, the greatest king that ruled. But they were all disserved but the boy's looks. Until the day Hiccup shot down and befriended a night fury, the most rare and most unknown dragons. The night Fury was the offspring of lightning and death itself, but like Hiccup it's looks were nothing like what was within. Hiccup found that this dragon was a kind-hearted soul, who wanted nothing more than a friend and so that's what they became. Berk was changed by Hiccup the useless, he showed that dragons and men could live in peace and his kingdom became the keeper of the dragon heart. This dragon heart could control every living dragon in the world and in the wrong hands could destroy it. Hiccup was no longer known as "useless" but Dragon Master and he made his father proud along with his kingdom. Peace was thought out the kingdom, but peace couldn't stop a man's greed. Stoick wanted more land, for both his people and his dragons, to unite and to also bring peace though out many lands. And so began the wars, starting with Dello in the west and moving to Glaxoe in the south. Hiccup was 14 when the wars entered his life, but he dreamed of peace not just for his kingdom but also for all. Once Stoick had his banner flying in many Kingdoms, his eyes fell upon Arendelle. The Kingdom that made his teeth click and want to smash something. Stoick ordered an attack on Arendelle with many, along with his son, were against. Stoick would not have it, he would attack with or without the councils approval. He just wanted to rip those walls from the ground and find out what those religious people were hiding in them for thousands of years. The order of one man changed the lives of many, along with a keeper of time and one of the dragons heart. This choice and act of war would not only change their lives but the lives of everyone they knew and loved. It began with hate and ended with something that both never had in mind. This is the history of the keepers.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! thank you so much for the reviews, followers and favourites! I was not expecting that! i would like to thank Hiccup434 for the advice and the help. I must also apologise for the first part being repeated, my computer was being a poo! :/ so i hope you enjoy this update, and please don't forget to review! **  
**Also please tell me if you think Elsa should have her ice powers or not! cause i'm not that sure myself. .**

"Men we must take over Arendelle, who knows what that kingdom holds!" Stoick slammed his huge fist on the wooden desk, causing the council to jump back in fear.  
"But Stoick, do we really have a _real_ reason to attack? What have they ever done to us?" asked one of best friends, Gobber. He rubbed his blonde moustache in thought, others nodded in agreement but Stoick would not have it.  
"NO! They have done everything by mocking us within their walls! Who knows they could be planning a attack or plotting against us right now!" The council looked at one another in fear, this could be true they all thought. They shivered in fear, what was this kingdom capable of? None knew.  
"He's right!"  
"We must follow our king to battle!" even though their words were agreeing with their king, they're thought said something different. There was nothing but questioning, but who in their right minds argue with Stoick.  
"We attack at dawn"

Stoick stomped off, towards his once happy house. Since his wife died, it was noting without her. Her exquisite smell and her famous cooking, Stoick could no longer find happiness in it. Maybe Arendelle would give him some happiness. As his hands reached for the brown, wooden door it opened to relive his son. Hiccup looked so much like his mother that it sometimes hurt Stoick to look into his deep green eyes. Thor almighty, why did he have to take on his mother's looks? He thought.  
"Dad, I heard that were going to attack Arendelle, is it true?" he asked, eye wide like an owls. Stoick sighed, why was everyone questioning his order?  
"Yes son, we are at dawn" he replied, walking around his son sitting down with his head in his hands. Stoick knew there was another reason for attacking the holy kingdom, which made him want to kill every single person in that kingdom. But he would not tell, it's not what Valka would have wanted.  
"Are you sure dad? I mean those walls are tough and high. Some dragons will find it hard to get that high" Hiccup had a point, Stoick thought rubbing his long bread.  
"Then we have to have two units, one attacking the main gate and the other from the sides," he explained. "Hiccup, you and toothless will led the second unit to the side, it will be our best option"  
"Right, I'll get the others and prepare" Stoick nodded, while his son left him to his thoughts.

Hiccup's stomach turned, this wasn't right and he could feel it in his heart. What had they done for this attack? But Hiccup also had a feeling of curiously, what did lay be hide those walls? Toothless rubbed his black, scaly head against his side, demanding his daily feed of fish. Hiccup chuckled while walking down the steep hill towards the blacksmith, where his mentor, Gobber, lived. Once he reached the door, he gave Toothless his fish and entered with the sound of the fire burning and banging.

"What brings you here, my boy?" Gobber asked, without his eyes moving from the sword that was being forged.

"Dad's ordered an attack on Arendelle" Hiccup simply said, setting himself down in a chair.  
"Lad everyone knows, and everyone's not happy about it. But they will follow Stoick till their deaths" He answered; he finally looked Hiccup in the eye. There was no question about it, the undying loyalty of the people to Stoick. Hiccup hoped one day they would have that loyalty to him, when he becomes king.  
"I know but I got a feeling" Hiccup explained.  
"I think everyone does, all right lad enough of this deep talk. You have to prepare and get lots of rest, we'll be depending on you and Toothless a lot" Gobber went back to his sword making, while Hiccup prepared for the upcoming battle. As his green eyes came to a close, his eyes would open next to a battle. He felt his dragon's scaly head against his chest, before sleep over toke him and he entered the peaceful kingdom of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! i would like to thank you for all the reviews and followers!  
I know their are a lot of questions but they will be answered!  
Enjoy! and don'****t forget to review please!**

Elsa was praying to her gods but the feeling never left her, she felt in in her heart. The feeling that something brutal was going to happen, so she prayed for the gods to prepaid her for whatever was going to happen. She prayed for the people and her family but also for the thing that her kingdom had kept hidden all these years. Her long sky blue dress, with a cape and long see-though selves, was a symbol of her power and the promise she made. She hoped that it had nothing to do with it, but this feeling that she had made her question it. Her markings in blue, gold and silver were painted on her body, stars, suns and clocks. These were the markings of her kingdom and her people. Since her parents died, she became the queen of her people. She tried hard to fill the holes that her parents left, but that easier said then done. The only family she had left was her dear little sister, Anna, who was as playful and innocent as a five year old. Elsa would make sure that Anna would never had to deal with this responsibility she had, as long as she lived. The god of time, Ora, in the shape of a horse was the main god Elsa prayed to. She hoped he would listen to her plead. Years had passed from the time that the gods build the barriers, and it was 600BC.

"This day bring wicked things to our city walls, we must be ready for anything" Elsa said, to her most trued servant, Kai. He nodded and went to inform the others of the holy council. She had no idea what the new dawn would bring, but she has to be ready. If not she feared her people would fall, and the Jewell would fall into the hands of others. She kneeled to the ground, her arms raised, as if she were rising to heaven. Her sky ice blue eyes fell on a flying eagle, she felt it's freedom form the room. It was said that the eagle was the massager to the gods; its golden feathers glowed in the dying sunlight. The stars were beginning to awaken, shimmering silver. Elsa watched them in wonder, wishing that she could reach out and touch them. Up there was no policies or danger, up there it must be peaceful.  
"Elsa?" Anna asked, walking into the pray room, her green dress sparkling in the moonlight.  
"Oh, Anna, there you are you ready for our lesson?' Elsa asked. Anna nodded, setting her down next to her older sister.

Elsa showed Anna the markings of time; they painted the ink on each other's arms and legs. The Ink tickled, this gave Elsa hope. Even though she didn't wish to each her sister of the ways to become the Keeper, being with her sister made Elsa's feeling go away for a while. They carried on into the night; for Elsa never missed her pray times. She toke her religion very seriously, as did her people. Arendelle wasn't known as the holy city for nothing. As the sky turned from dark blue to shades to pink, yellow and orange, queen Elsa and princess Anna finished their lesson and begin their morning pray to the goddess of the sun, Leanoa. It was said she ruled everything the sun rays touched, and she control sunlight.  
"Queen Elsa, princess Anna!" A loyal servant of the Arendelle house scurried in looking scared.  
"Why do you interrupt our pray?" Elsa questioned, her voice crisp with annoyance.  
" I'm dearly sorry my queen, but you must come and look!" Elsa shadowed the anxious servant, like a loin staking it's prey. What did she mean? Had Elsa's feelings of horror coming, come true? Elsa pushed the clear, blue glass doors, and walked with fear to the edge of the balcony that over looked the whole kingdom. Elsa froze in fear; her gasp was loud and sharp. Her court was all there, seeing what she was seeing.  
"My queen, it's the kingdom of Berk. They have… dragons!" Kai exclaimed, shaking with dread.  
"Whatever their faith, their dragon and axes, they are not that strong, nor is their minds. All they want is power and greed, they think of nothing else, that will be our advantage."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the enormous army; she saw swords, axes, canons and dragons. Why were they here? But she didn't need to ask, she knew. Then a memory flashed in her mind, her mother and father's deaths, she was told that they died by attack, by people of Berk. Elsa's rages bubbled inside her she would show these sinful murders that they shouldn't mess with Arendelle! But could she really stop an army with dragon? They were said to be mighty beasts, but Elsa had no room for any doubt she knew what had to been done.  
"Gather the army, close the gates!" she ordered." Get Anna out!"  
"Elsa, I can help!" Anna cried, not wanting to leave her kingdom or sister.  
"But you must, what if I fail to protect the Jewell? Or if I die? You must take my place, no harm can come to you" Elsa explained, with a heavy heart. She would make sure that did do her duty, so Anna would never lose her innocence.

"Gather the council, tell them I sit in the high temple. I must pray!"

Elsa spun hastily, making her way to the temple. She ignored the gasps of her court, rapidly taking each step. Her heels taped lightly on the solid ground and before she could think she had reached the high temple. It was made from Ice, which could not melt. It was a vibrant light blue. The patterns were flawless snowflakes, Arendelle's ancient language and clocks.  
"The council is gathered" Kai said, as he hasty entered the temple.  
"Dalna, you must take the Jewell and take it the hidden cambers, only their will it be save from these barbarians!" Elsa spat, which none had seen the queen do before and were shocked. From her neck a bright, blue and gold Jewell shone bright. It was round and had the pattern of a clock. Dalna nodded, pulling her hood down and racing out. She ordered the council to hide,

"But my queen, what will happen to you?" one asked, Elsa only smiled and offered her blood to the gods. Her blood was not red like any other person, but was blue and gold. The same colour as the stone she was born to protect. Once the council left, she brought her cape over her head, and began to sing. She must not offend the gods, and then she would have truly failed. She hoped that Anna would be save, her council and people and that Dalna would not be caught. She closed her eyes and continued to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone, i'm sorry this has taken awhile, i had exams on! :/ heres chapter 4, its a little short, so forgive me!  
thanks everyone for all the support and the reviews!  
don't forget to review!  
xoxo**

Hiccup waited for his signal of dancing flames, then he would lead his team to that temple on the highest peak. Was it wrong that he felt guilt for attacking? He looked down at Toothless, into his forest, green eyes that matched his.  
"Alright bud, you ready?" he asked, the dragon purred in reposed, as if to say _ready when you are! _ He mounted his saddle, and mentally prepared himself for his attack.  
"Hiccup everyone's ready, is there anything else we need to do before the attack?" Ruffnut one of Hiccup's closest friends asked.  
"That's it Ruffnut, thank you" he answered. She smiled.  
"Well, if that's all" Hiccup watched her inform the others, these people were once his worst enemies and now he trusted them with his life. He chucked, as he remembered all the teasing and name-calling and now look at them! They follow every single order he gives, if that it's improvement then what is? He once even had feeling for Astrid, but she never truly loved him but to this day they remained the closest friends.  
"Hiccup, the flames!" Snotlout yelled, pointing to the signal of waving flames. It was bright against the dim dawn.

"Alright, let's go" Toothless, leaped into the air and zoomed towards the side gate.  
"Toothless, lets show them what you can do!" His dragon fired his purple plasma. No one saw them coming. Hiccup felt bad for the people he would injure or kill today, he wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. Buildings crumble to the ground, houses exploded. This is what battle brought, violence and death. Hiccup raised his flame sword, the red and yellow flames dancing as if they were excited for the fight but no excitement was felt from Hiccup. As he leaped off Toothless, onto a set of stair that led to the temple. A hooded figure, which Hiccup could tell was a woman, haltered in front of him, pulling her dagger from her belt. As she dashed towards him ready to attack he dodged to the side, spinning his sword catching her back. She screed in pain falling to the ground, with great agony, Hiccup ended her life by piercing her heart. She was silenced forever and would never know the feeling of growing old. As he was about to turn he saw something at the corner of his eye. Slowly, he paced towards it. It was a jewel, it shorn a great blue, with a gold and silver clock pattern. What is it? Hiccup asked himself, and why did this woman give her life for it? He did not know and probably never would, but if he gave this to his father he would trade it away. It seemed to Hiccup that this jewel was calling his name, like a tree whispers in the wind. With that he shoved the jewel into his pocket and headed to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello everyone, I am SO SORRY about how late this update is! At the moment i am having my exams so ill try to update more then i finish that and i have had writers bloke!**_

_**thank you to icecrystal1999 for getting me to write something! Don't forget to read and review! XOXO**_

The loud horn echoed though the city of Arendelle. The battle was over long before the horn began to chime. Elsa was still faced-down preying, she knew what happened. Those were no horns of Arendelle the horns belonged to Berk. Elsa wanted to rage, pick up a sword and cut down any person form Berk she meet! That was not her way though, so she asked the gods to give her strength for what she was going to face next. She heard the doors to her temple smash open and men yelling with victory. Elsa was about to taste the disgusting taste of failure. From under her cape she could make out feet standing before her, she was harshly pulled up and was ripped from under her cape. Before her was the man she never wanted to meet, the ruler that was know though out the lands. Stoick the Vast, his light brown bread covered most of his chest and Elsa noticed he had braids at the end of his bread. She wanted to laugh at how funny they looked, stupid she thought. But she didn't, she was too angry to laugh. This man just destroyed and killed most of her Kingdom.

"Queen of Arendelle, I Stoick the vast stand before you as your new king! Swear on your city that you will bow before me!"  
Elsa was going to spit in his dreadful face, when a boy with green eyes and dark brown hair, almost like the rich dirt that covered her lands, caught her eyes. Her expression was never shown, but inside she gasped with dread, he had the jewel! The boy had also noticed her state and started back in confusion. She sighed; knowing what she was about to do was for the best for her people and the jewel. She bowed down, kissing Stoick's feet.  
"Treat my people with mercy and you shall have my loyalty" The men around her yelled with joy, as Stoick smiled. And who would have thought this might have got bad, he thought. Odin blessed this battle from the beginning. This had brought a little happiness in Stoick, but not as much as he had hoped for.

The party began, they drank and ate till they could fit no more and even then some would go on. Hiccup watched his fellow people and friends; Snotlout and Ruffnut had just announced their marriage. He was delighted for them; this day had brought his kingdom great happiness. But he could not find much himself and with her icy blue eyes never leaving him his feeling of guilt hung in his heart. He glanced at her, she had hair was the colour as a pale ray of sun in winter and her eyes were like ice. He didn't know what to think of her, but he couldn't help but imagine her in ways he had never imagined any girl, not even Astrid! A burning blush began to spread across his checks, he turned so she wouldn't see but Elsa saw the pink in his checks.

Elsa had all the markings rubbed off her pale snow, white skin and her blue dress was replace with a white dress with no selves and was long on one side and short on the other at the bottom. She had a necklace of teeth, which she didn't want to know which animal they came from. Her cape was now a white fur one and she now wore a symbol of Berk on her forehead. She wanted nothing more then rip them off and she would when she got the jewel back she would burn them as well. These men were rule and disgusting, Elsa had never seen men like this before and if she ever see men like this again in her lifetime, it still would be too soon!

What happened next went in a flash for Hiccup, he wasn't sure what really happened all he knew for sure was that he was innocent. His father was standing beside him, bagging about his victory. Then his face fell, the smile was wiped off in a flash. Stoick the Vast took a last look into his son's eyes and then was embraced in the arms of his dead wife. Stoick the vast was dead.


End file.
